Bendy x Reader: The Dark Romance
by 14kiktay1999
Summary: As the mystery of Joey Drew Studios continues to unravel, you start to develop feelings for Bendy but will your newfound Lovestruck emotions interfere with your mission? Find out in this Intraquel to FanFicGamer's Masterpiece.
1. A Startling Encounter

climb down to the basement level after (Y/n), hoping she was alright. I get down there and see her lying on the floor. I rush over to her to try and wake her up but unfortunately she ends up blacking out. I pick her up and carry her to the projection room.

I get (Y/n) a damp cloth and stay close to her just in case she woke up.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I was completely knocked out, everything had gone black. I had fallen through the floor of the main area of the studio and all I could think of as I was unconscious was that ink demon from earlier. Imagining what would happen if he'd captured me. After a while I start to regain consciousness. "Where- Where am I?" I asked looking around, curious about where I was.

Bendy's P.O.V

I sigh in relief to see that (Y/n) had finally awoke and smiled.

"You're in the Projection room" I tell her. She turns around to look at me and I start to notice she has a shocked look on her face. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." I said calm and gentle tone to show her that I don't mean her any harm. "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Bendy."

(Y/n) P.O.V

I look up at Bendy and I get so mesmerized in his pie-cut eyes that I start to blush. "M-My name is (Y/n)." I told him. Just then I start to think about how he came down here to check on me, and how sweet it was. "So how- how did you know I was down here?" I asked him.

Bendy's P.O.V

"Oh, I saw the hole in the floor up there. I wasn't sure if you had survived the fall and it had me a bit worried so I came down here to help you." I explained. "I hope I didn't traumatize you or anything."

(Y/n) P.O.V

I smile at him and try to get my words out clearly. "No it's-it's fine. I-I just.. Wasn't expecting anything to jump out at me like that, that's all." Unfortunately I was so nervous it was hard not to stutter. "So, where do I go from here anyway?"


	2. Beauty and the Beast

I smile as he tells me to close my eyes.

Excited and curious about what he's gonna surprise me with.

(Y/n) P.O.V

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask him. Curious to know what he's doing. "Not yet." He told me. I wait a little bit before asking him again. "How about now?" I ask again.

Bendy's P.O.V

I nod as I give (Y/n) the ok to look at the surprise dinner I had set up. "Alright, now you can." She opens her eyes and they widen in amazement. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the candlelit bacon soup dinner. "Oh my god this is the sweetest, most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me!" She shouted, amazed at the sight of the romantic setting.

(Y/n) P.O.V

"Do you love it?" He asks me and I follow up on his question nodding my head. Afterwards we dance as Kristen Lawrence's 'Blood Waltz' plays in the background. Some time later he and I walk back to the main floor of the studio.

Bendy's P.O.V

As we're walking back to the main floor of the studio I look at (Y/n) and smile. She looks back and smiles at me. "I had a great time." She tells me.

"Thanks." I replied. I reach down and kiss her cheek. "So I-I guess I'll see you later?" I ask her. "Sure, I'd like that." She tells me before she lets go of my hand.


	3. The Confession

We continue to walk through the corridor. Eventually we meet up with Boris and (Y/n).

(Y/n) P.O.V

With each passing moment my worry for not only my secret, but also for the safety of my new friends. What will they think when they find out the truth? "Sooner or later everyone's going to know you're not really a cartoonist and that you're actually working an undercover case." Thought kept repeating itself in my head.

Bendy's P.O.V

I see the others get back and smile, relieved to see (Y/n) and see that she was ok. "(Y/n)! Oh thank god you're alright! I was so worried!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around her to hug her and kissing her forehead. "We have to be ready for when Alice tries to attack us again!" Everyone nods in response.


	4. The Final Showdown

As we had finally come up with our plan to stop Alice, she arrives with another attack strategy. We recruit a large Frankenstein-like version of Boris that we'd accurately named Brute Boris, while Alice is armed with nothing but a pipe. We then proceed to fight Alice 'Battle Royale' style.

(Y/n) P.O.V

"Come on guys, let's take Alice down together!" I told everyone. Hours passed, and the odds looked like they were with us. Eventually we were able to defeat her as the battle seemed pretty one-sided. She redeemed herself as far as being forgiven goes. But after reuniting with her sister and seeing Bendy happy, she was able to finally accept me being with him and overtime we became friends.


End file.
